Ochratoxin A was administered IP to mice over an 8-day period. Histology, bone marrow parameters and macrophage parameters were assayed. Ochratoxin A caused loss of thymic weight, decreased pluripotent stem cells and granulocyte-macrophage progenitors as well as decreased 59Fe uptake in both the marrow and the spleen. These results were published in 1984.